Frozen Kiss
by Silentsoul66
Summary: T.T Sasodei Deisaso oneshot. XD!


**Frozen Kiss**

Sasori gradually placed his damaged wooden hand on his bleeding talisman; the blood came flowing from his chest down to his trunk. The two swords embedded in his heart couldn't be removed, and he was desperate. He was hopeless. A little twitch came from his broken lips and he softly closed his eyes. He fell in a deep, peaceful sleep. His heart stopped beating. It was weak. It was dead.

Deidara's eyes shed some tears, sealing his danna's hand in both of his. The rain poured down, wetting the two Akatsuki members in the middle of the battlefield. Deidara couldn't leave his danna alone, so he stayed, embracing him in the most compact position. It was day, it was night. It was dawn, it was twilight— still, Deidara didn't let go of his danna.

"I miss you, Sasori-danna. Un." he whispered softly, while his lips were trembling in the coldness of the place. "I-I will follow you there, just wait for me. Un." His cold hands grasped tighter while his lips slithered itself over Sasori's. He placed his right hand on the redhead's closed eyes, gliding his finger on Sasori's eyelashes. Deidara embraced him even tighter that the neck of Sasori touches his neck. Deidara closed his eyes, trying to recall the good old days.

* * *

"_Come here, brat." Sasori glared at Deidara. "Yes, Sasori-danna? Un." Deidara drew closer to Sasori. _

"_This is true art, Deidara. This is eternal beauty." said Sasori, showing Deidara a little puppet with a lot of blades emerging from its arms. Poison drips at the end of the blades. Deidara grinned, "Art is a bang, Sasori-danna. That doll doesn't show the beauty of true art. Un."_

"_I hate you, brat." Sasori frowned. "You're wasting my time." He didn't want to start a debate again, knowing that Deidara wouldn't listen to him._

* * *

Tears started falling on Deidara's cheeks. "I like it when you say I'm a stupid brat, danna. Un." he whispered. "I feel better when you do. Un." He looked on the sky, and saw little dots of white. It was winter. It was colder. He was freezing.

* * *

"_Sasori-danna, we had a bet." Deidara smirked, folding his arms. "And you lost! Now, kiss me. Un."_

_Sasori looked furiously at Deidara. "You cheated!" he shouted. "Stupid brat!" Deidara's smile was gone. It has been replaced by a slight frown, "Danna! I've won, and you saw it! The bird wasn't dead! It flew!" Deidara continuously nagged. Sasori was fuming red that moment, hearing the irritable shouts of Deidara. _

"_I've won, dan--" Deidara's word was cut. His lips couldn't move, since Sasori's mouth was stuck in it. He looked at his danna in surprise. His hands held Sasori's face and he kissed him back. _

_After some time, they were breathless. "There… it… is… Deidara…" Sasori said, panting. "Just shut up, okay?!"_

_Deidara touched his own lips. "Hai! Un." he said. He wanted to kiss his danna one more time, and he planned to trick him. "Danna! Look! There's a--_

"_There's a what?"_

"_Your bottle of poison fell! Un!"_

"_What?!" Sasori looked behind him. There was no spilled poison. There was no broken glass. He was fooled. When he looked at Deidara and was about to scold again, Deidara rapidly pressed his lips against Sasori's. "Your lips taste good, danna. Un."_

* * *

The place was filled with snow. Thick snow. Freezing snow. Deidara could barely move his body or his fingers. His hair was white; his skin was pale and cold. Small flakes of ice formed in his nostrils. He said slowly and freezing, "I… l-love you…. Sasori-danna. I'm c-coming... there… Un…" His lips kissed Sasori's rough, broken lips, leaving it in that position, closing his eyes.

When the other Akatsuki members came the following day, they saw two motionless people partly covered with snow. They were motionless. They were frozen. They were kissing and embracing each other. Sorrow filled the members' hearts, with some happiness in one part. Sasori and Deidara finally saw each other again.

* * *

**A/N: It was sad D: The idea just came in my mind a few hours ago. Hope you liked it :D REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
